The Quest for Love
by Random-Monotony
Summary: She just wanted to prove her love for a certain shop manager... so what if she's helping him profess his love to three girls at once! Rated T to be safe.
1. So it Begins

A/N: I'm just doing this for the lulz. Man, as I was writing this I kept thinking about how sorry I felt for girls who were actually like the main character, but it was so much fun to write. Anywho... see ya'll next chapter! Also, all quotes said by the Gaia NPCs are direct quotes from the Liam Quest. Some words might be changed to fit the story better, but 99.8 percent of it is direct quotes. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a beautiful day today. The sun was peeking through puffs of smoke that billowed from various smokestacks, the breeze was blowing a fresh batch of smog-filled air right into my nostrils, and the loud clanging of machines rang throughout the air. Yes, it was just another perfect day in the town of Aekea. I had gotten up earlier than usual so that I could make it to the industrialized town before the crowds started forming, but it had been worth it. Now I would be able to talk to the very object of my obsess--er, _affection_, Liam.

You see, there have been some rumors spreading around Burton about an upcoming dance. I even overheard some of the shop managers talking about it. So ever since then, I've made it my personal mission to ask Liam to the dance... which is why I'm here today. Looking up at the bleak concrete building before me, I bounce up the few steps and try the door. Luckily, it opens for me and when I enter, a most welcome sight greets me. The Crate & Apparel is _empty_; at least... it's mostly empty, with the exception of the one who I've come here for in the first place...

"Yo." I suppress shivers when I hear the store manager address me in his usual manner. Putting on my best smile, I give a casual wave (I had been practicing all night) and walk over to a shelf and start to look at the various clothing items laid out there. After a few minutes of silence, my mind began to scramble for ideas of how to bring up the dance. _'So, Liam...'_ I could say, _'I hear there's a dance...' _No no, to forward! I don't want him to think that I'm desperate. Because, I'm so not! Sadly, before I get a chance to think of something totally awesome to say, Liam speaks again and I find it hard to think once more. "Hey, beautiful," He says smoothly as he leans up against the shelf next to where I'm standing, "you got a minute?" _For you? A lifetime. _I say in my mind as I fight the urge to swoon. Instead of making a fool of myself, I just nod politely and smile coyly.

"I need some advice..." with those four words, I find my heartbeat quickening, as if it wasn't fast enough already... I fear I might fall over due to cardiac arrest. But then perhaps Liam will catch me before I hit the floor with his big, strong arms... I can dream, can't I? "Okay, Here's the short version: I managed to get pretty much every girl in town mad at me." My shoulders slump slightly, I can already finish this story without the man continuing, but out of courtesy, I let him continue.

"I was kinda secretly dating Sasha, Moria and Vanessa at the same time. They found out about it, and now I can't even go for a haircut without getting chased out of the salon with a straight razor. Everything I try is hopeless. I've tried hitting on them; I've tried sending them letters explaining how awesome I am... I've even tried walking around with my shirt off. It's hopeless. These crazy chicks won't respond to logic or reason or washboard abs." He had a point there, if those girls couldn't fall under the spell of those abs, there was something seriously wrong with them. When Liam cleared his throat, I my attention snapped back to him and I found myself blushing what was no doubt a deep shade of crimson. I'd have to smack myself for spacing out after this was over. Nodding to show he had my attention again, Liam continued. "Do you think you could help me out with this?"

Although it killed me to agree to give the love of my life help on getting another girl (correction: THREE other girls), a part of me thought that this could be my chance to win his heart so I agreed. The smile he gave me was already making this whole thing worth it. "Okay, here's what I'm thinking: maybe I need to get some more perspectives on this situation." I nodded, this course of action would probably be the best to take, especially since he was going after three very different girls (curse my luck). "I need some advice, but I can't mess up my reputation by asking another dude about the ladies. Do you think you could be a friend and talk to some of the other dudes around here?" Nodding some more, I began to feel very similar to a parakeet or one of those dogs my friend has on the dashboard of her UFO. Once more Liam makes a valid point, I dread to think of what would happen if his reputation was ruined! That would be absolutely dreadful!

Seeing my understanding, Liam put on a thoughtful face and I could just tell he was weighing carefully just who he should ask for such advice. "Edmund is pretty... you know... _old._ He must have tons of experience with girls. Maybe you should start with him. You can find him at his shop, as usual." This was logical... I guess... I suppose. I had only met Edmund a few times and if there was one thing that man had: it was experience. But did he have _that _kind of experience? He always seems so... bitter. Then again, maybe that had to do with a girl rejecting him. It would explain some things. A lot of things, actually. Giving Liam one last nod (I was starting to get slightly light-headed from all the head bobbing), I put on my most confident smile and proclaimed:  
"Don't worry, Liam, I'll do my best just for you!"


	2. There and Back Again, a Gaian's Tale

**Chapter Two**

My boots, while fit for the tundra, where not the wisest choice of footwear for the long trek from Aekea to Durem. Then again, it wasn't like I knew that I'd be spending my day on a quest for the one I truly loved! Sighing as I look at my watch, I curse when I see that an hour has already passed. I must hurry, who knows what evil may befall me if I dawdle on this journey? The town of Durem is bustling with early morning activity as fellow Gaians wander about from store to store, some stopping on the cobble stone streets to converse with others. I spot a group of Gaians with less decorated clothing following around another group of more elite looking members of society, trying to play along with whatever conversation might be taking place. Whatever they're talking about, it must be funny to the newer Gaians, for they keep saying 'lawl'.

Forcing myself to remain true to the task laid out before me, I direct my path towards H.R. Wesley and quicken my pace. Once I come upon the building I've been searching for, I waste no time in entering the store and walking strait up to the shop owner's desk. "Hello Edmund!" I say in a cheery tone, "Can I have a quick word with you?" The older man stops what he's doing to look up at me, his expression just as sour as I always remembered it to be.  
"Hello there," He addresses me in a deadpan manner, "You needed something from me?" Nodding enthusiastically, I explain how a "friend" of mine needed help attracting the ladies, and how he was too embarrassed to come up and talk to such a wise man such as Edmund to ask for advice. Despite my best efforts to lay on the compliments, Edmund still just sneers at me and gives me a look of slight annoyance.

"You require information on attracting woman? What do I look like, a public library?" Before I can come back with a sarcastic remark of my own, the man continues. "Sorry, but secrets are for paying customers only. I kindly ask you to buy something or move along." Cursing under my breath, I turn and walk over to the nearest counter and snatch the red tie I was meaning to buy sometime anyway before returning to the cash register and slamming my purchase down on the counter. As he smirks down at my tie before ringing me up, Edmund finally decides to talk, "Thank you for choosing H.R. Wesly!" Glaring at the man for a second, I motion with my hands for him to speak now or forever loose a customer.

"Now, I suppose you'll want me to tell you that secret now." Giving the old man a 'no duh' facial expression, I once more flail my hands in a way to urge him on. "In my experience, the way to a lass's heart is simple: sophistication. That's all there is to it. Tell your friend to look sharp and maintain his dignity at all times. Perhaps a monocle would help. Nothing says sophistication like a monocle!" What he says actually kind of makes sense to me. I mean, I wouldn't want a slob to be hitting on me or anything… that's just gross. A guy with style and class is something that any girl would drool on. But there's just one problem… does Liam even _own _a monocle? I'm sure he does, since he _is _classy and whatnot. I guess I must have spaced out for a second because now Edmund is giving me another one of his "looks" as he motions me out of his store. "Well, run along now. I've told you all I know about the male charm." As he pushes me out the door he says loudly, "Return from whence you came!"

As I stand once more on the streets of Durem, I glare over my shoulder at the now closed door, giving the man on the other side the ol' "two-fingered salute". Now I just need to get back to Aekea and tell Liam what I've learned. There's no way I'm walking again though… perhaps someone with a Possum can help me…

"Bye, and thanks for the ride!" I wave at a rather kind Gaian who gave me a ride from Durem to the outside of Aekea. Sprinting to Crate & Apparel, I push my way through the crowds already lining up at the register and smile brightly up at the man of my dreams. "Liam!" I wave down the store manager and can't help but bounce slightly on the balls of my feet when he notices me. Flashing a quick (and sexy) smile, Liam comes up to me and waves casually.  
"So did you get any good info on the ladies from Edmund?" He asks, looking incredibly hopeful. Maintaining my enthusiasm, I tell him the story in great detail of how I managed to get the little tidbit of information. Nodding thoughtfully, Liam took a moment to mull what I had just told him over. "Sophistication, eh? Perfect! I'm totally sophisticated. Maybe the ladies just don't notice I'm sophisticated because I'm so good looking. I should buy a monocle or something." So he doesn't own a monocle already… I sigh, I so wish he did. "I think we need to get some more info… why not go talk to Logan?" _LOGAN? _"He's pretty grizzled, I bet the ladies really go for that. See if you can find out his secret. He's probably…"  
"At his shop," I finish his sentence for him, "The Ole Fishing Hole."  
"Exactly," that bright smile returns to him once more. "You catch on pretty quick." I feel a blush start to creep my neck as I shuffle my feet side to side. Liam's really too sweet. Once I regain a proper thought track, I slam my fist on the counter and proclaim: "You need not worry, Liam! I'll go there right now!" I then turn and rush out of the store, ignoring the confused stares of the other customers. They don't understand, they never will. I can't waste any time, Liam is counting on me!

* * *

A/N: This character is just too much for me. She's so helplessly in love with that moron... but do not fear! An intervention is near! Stay tuned. :D


	3. Here Fishy, Fishy

Luckily for me-- and my feet-- The Ole Fishing Hole was just outside of my hometown, Barton, and it was a much shorter walk from Aekea to Bass'ken lake than it was to Durem. Also, the weather was holding up quite nicely... then again, it always was nice here. Upon my arrival at the small fishing shop, I looked out at the peaceful lake and saw just a few fishers out on the docks casting lines. From the looks of it, the fish really were jumping today... especially for one rather blank-looking chap who didn't even seem to be trying... in fact, he didn't even seem to be moving at all...

Returning my attention to the small shack just off the beaches of the small pond, I grin up at the old wooden sign that displayed the name of the shop within. Entering, I was greeted by the smell of dead fish and salty water, which was strange because we were miles inland... it must be Old Man Logan's natural scent. Chocking on the... "aroma" slightly, I approached the small wooden table that served as a workspace for the old seaman and greeted him with a meek wave as I pinched my nose. "Hey there, Logan, do you have a moment? I need some help." Looking up from his work through his thick goggles, the man grinned up at me.  
"What kinda help are ya lookin' for, bub?" Even though I did not like being called 'bub', I told Logan the exact same story that I had told Edmund about my "friend" and his "girl problems".  
"Ah, so this friend of yours needs a little help with the girlies, eh? Ye've come ta the right guy. I've seen it all. I've had dates with fat girls, skinny girls, ugly girls... did I already say fat girls? Anyway, you name it, I seen it." I would have gotten the point clearly if the fisherman had stopped there, but no sirre bob... he had to continue, "Maybe even one or two girls who weren't really... ya know... girls." Now that he had potentially scared me for life, I wasn't sure if I wanted to get any information from this guy. But then I remembered that smile Liam gave me when I told him I would do this for him and a new sense of vigor. Whatever this man had to give me, I'd take and relay the advice back to Liam... I was determined to do so.

"Ya want my advice? I dunno, kid, I don't give out my advice to just anyone. You gotta show that yer rugged enough to take the advice of a real man." _Uh... I'm a girl..._ "Say, how about you bring me a fish? I can't respect another human being until they've caught a fish." I suppose this made sense, in some twisted "in this man's head" sort of way, "Catch me a blue bass and I'll tell you tales about women the like you've never heard!" Part of me wants to run away screaming at this point, while the other part reminds myself of Liam's abs. Yes. This is for the abs...

_Two hours later. . ._

"Damnit!" I scream, throwing back yet another piece of trash into the water below me. What is it with me and fishing? That idiot with the blank stare over there is getting tons of em and he's not even trying! Looking back over in the guy's direction, I watch as he reels in yet another fish. _How does he DO that? _Sighing in frustration, I cast my line again and wait for something to bite. Nothing. I scream another curse.  
"You know, if you screamed just a little bit louder... the fish just might take offence?" I jump at the sound of someone's voice next to me. Looking to the left, I see that another Gaian has taken up fishing for a bit. Even I can tell that my expression is one of befuddlement, and the guy sitting next to me obviously thinks this is the most hilarious thing in the world because he starts laughing.  
"Shut up! I've been trying to catch a blue bass for two hours... **two hours! **Do you know how frustrating that can be?"  
"Sure I do, but I usually just fish for enjoyment so I've never gotten so... passionate about what snags on my line." Rolling my eyes to glare at the water, I swing my legs back and forth for a bit before shaking my head sadly.  
"You wouldn't understand." I say in a notably pathetic tone. Arching an eyebrow, the Gaian cast his line once more, sitting just for a few moments before his hooked caught something. Taking a moment to watch the stranger, I was amazed at just how natural his movements were when it came to this. He must have come here often to fish... oh! Here comes his catch! It's a...  
"You caught a tire." I say in a flat tone, slightly confused by the fact that a tire could do serpentine movements in the water. To my surprise, however, the guy started laughing.  
"That's the tenth one this week!" He smiled as he threw it back into the water. The tenth one... and he was _happy_ about this? This guy was a freak.

Once his laughter subsided, the guy looked back over at me and took note of my confused expression. "What's that look for?" He asked, the mirth never leaving his voice.  
"You're ridiculous."  
"Maybe so, but I'm also the one who just happens to have an extra blue bass in his inventory." This definitely got my attention. Was this guy actually hinting at the possibility of _giving _me the bass I had been trying (and failing, much to my chagrin) to get for the past two hours? Or was there more to this than he was leading on...  
"What's the catch?" I ask, rather bluntly. I had no time for tact and I was hardly one that liked to beat around the bush, especially when it came to such urgent matter (even more so when such matters involved Liam). Luckily for me, this boy didn't waste time on giving me an answer.  
"I want to know what makes a girl so desperate to get a fish that she'd spend two hours trying to catch it. Particularly when it appears that she hates it." _Trying to win the love of my life, that's why. _Of course, I wouldn't dream of telling a complete stranger this, so I tell him half of the story.  
"Well, I need to get some information from Logan about… something, and he said he wouldn't tell me anything until I proved my ruggedness by catching a blue bass!" After finishing my explanation, a rather amused look settled itself on the boy's face and I glared at him for it. "You would to if you were trying to get someone to no—" I stopped mid sentence and cursed myself for almost slipping the entire reason why I was doing this. The boy's face slipped from amusement to bemusement and before pulling out a small blue box with golden ribbon on it and handing it to me. I never knew why we always had to gift-wrap things when we sent it to someone as a gift, especially when it was a fish… but that's just how we roll in Gaia. "Thank you!" I exclaim happily as I wrap my arms around the stranger's neck in a quick embrace before bounding down the dock.  
"You're welcome!" I hear him yell after me as I open the door to the shack and rush in to present my blue bass to Logan.

* * *

A/N: Slightly Longer Chapter, yay?


	4. Fleshy Demons and Their Feelings

Chapter Four

"There's your damn blue bass!" I say triumphantly as I smack the fish down on the counter in front of the smelly old man. A toothy grin stretches itself across the seaman's face as he picks up the specimen to examine it.  
"Ah, a fine fishy! Thanks bud, this is perfect." He leans over the table as if he's about to share with me a piece of gossip and I find myself doing the same, "Okay, now let me show you how to win a lady's heart. You can fool some girls with yer flashy clothes and fancy poetry, but to really impress a girl, here's what ya need to know…" He paused for a moment, silently asking permission to continue. I rolled my eyes and urged him to continue. Whatever he needed to do, he better do it quickly because I need to. . .

Oh. My. God. I was not expecting this…. then again, what else could it have possibly been? I swear to god, it's like a car crash. It's so horrible and you just can't look away. The sounds me makes while doing it too leave much to desire too. "URMPH… BLARGH… CHOMP" My eye twitches as he swallows and the rather sizable lump travels down his gullet. Soon afterward, he throws the now decapitated fish on the table and looks back up at me. "Okay, ya see what I did there, bub? I just bit the head clean off'n that wriggling fish. See, a lady's gotta know that you're a real rugged character, or else she's never gonna respect ya. That's the best advice yer ever gonna get." I nod at the man, not having the heart (or stomach) to tell him he's got some fish parts dripping down his chin as I do a sharp turn on my heel and make a hasty exit.

Upon turning around, I practically run into someone behind me. Look up to apologize; I freeze slightly when I see that it's the guy from the lake. He's no looking at me, but at the carnage of what was once a fish. After clearing his throat, he looks down at me. "That was the most interesting thing I've seen today," he admits, a feeble laugh escaping him. I nod in agreement and try to step around the boy, but once more he cuts me off. "There's another thing I'm wondering." I roll my eyes at this; the boy sure is a curious one. And chances are, the thing he's going to ask me is going to dig deeper to the fact of the matter of why I'm on this quest to begin with.  
"Curiosity killed the cat," I reply, crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Cat had nine lives." He shoots back with his usual humorous tone. This guy sure had a stupid sense of humor.  
"Okay, I'll bite…"I twitch suddenly, that had to be the _**worst**_ idiom I could have used in this situation, "What are you wondering?"  
"Why a girl like yourself spent two hours attempting to get a blue bass, only to accept one from a stranger… to get advice like that."  
"I don't see how any of this is your business," I shoot back, starting to get annoyed with this guy who seems to like pushing his way into people's private matters. When the boy doesn't reply, I just sigh out of annoyance and push past him, not even bothering to say goodbye. Some people. . .

Upon my arrival at the Crate & Apparel, I am overjoyed to see that there isn't as big of a crowd here as there was last time. When Liam sees me enter, he smiles and walks over. "What did that salty old sea dog Logan have to say about women?"  
"He said that women like men who are rugged…" _Although, probably not __**that **__rugged…  
_"Rugged, huh? That's surprisingly good advice coming from a dude who smells like low tide." I _knew _that was him! "Yeah, he's probably right. I'd better work on getting a little rugged." When Liam starts to mull this over, I decide to tell him the rest of the story.  
"Well… Logan _did _show me a way to prove one's ruggedness." I pause, unsure if I want to even repeat what I saw, but Liam seems interested so I might as well, "He ate the head off of a live fish."  
"I'd better go find a fish then." He smiles at me and I find myself cringing on the inside. He's actually considering… then again, it might be hotter with him… okay what the hell am I thinking?

"This is great advice so far." Liam continues, breaking me out of my disturbing fish-head-eating fantasies. "Y'know who else you might wanna talk to? Bludeau. He's always talking about emotions and love and stuff. He seems like a pretty deep kinda guy." Isn't that the robot I saw in the doctor's office a while back? He was talking about feeling "love", only to come back out sniveling about how it was just a case of bush-babies. I remember feeling sorry for the guy. I shrug, I've gotten advice from stranger people (LOGAN), so I guess it couldn't hurt. Whatever that robot gives me will probably be less strange than eating a fish head.  
"Okay, Liam, I'll go check this out. See ya later."

It isn't until I've exited the shop that I realize that when talking to Liam, I was so much more… calm. Like his abs didn't even affect me, or his smile, or his… you get the point. Maybe it was just an after-effect of having such a strange vision of him eating a fish. That could be possible, or maybe…I shake my head to stop myself from going doing that path of thoughts and steer towards the Faktori. Luckily for me, it's in Aekea so it won't be that long of a walk. I just hope Bludeau doesn't make me do anything ridiculous like the last two guy's I've gotten advice from. . .

"You have entered the Factory. My designation is Bildeau. I see your name is Madison, I am pleased to make your acquaintance." I nod at the robot as I rub my own arms for warmth. Just because these guys can't feel temperature doesn't mean they can't turn on a heater.  
"Um, could I speak with Bludeau? It's kind of important." Bildeau nods stiffly (as I imagine most robots do) before pointing over to a much smaller robot in the back corner of the store. At the mention of its name, the same robot from the doctor's office looks up at me and in its own robotic way, smiles at me.  
"You want to talk to me?" A small, hopeful and mechanical voice comes from the robot, "Is this what is known as "friendship?" Now that is just too depressing and strangely cute.  
"Hey there, Bludeau. I was actually here to ask you if you could help me with something."  
"Anything for my friend." The robot squeaked happily.  
"I need some advice about love."  
"Advice about… love?"Bludeau's tone changed as his face fell. Looking away from me, the robotic form of tears coming to his eye sockets and I 

started to feel bad for even asking."Oh, you fleshy devil, you mock me so cruelly! I cannot feel love, for I am but a box of brass and springs and electric gut stuff. I will never experience the things you humans take for granted: the touch of flesh, the joy of emotions, the exquisite pain of laying an egg." _Laying a… what?! I don't even think animals who do that sort of thing take __**that **__for granted! _

"Nonetheless, I have made many observations about this thing called love. I would happily share these insights with you, but I must ask a favor in return." I was afraid of that. "I would happily share these insights with you, but I must ask a favor in return. I want to feel the sensation of love! Please, find me three butterflies—a red, blue and yellow one, so that I might enclose them in my chest cavity." What was it with Gaians and pickiness when it came to colors? First a blue bass, now three butterflies of _different _color? They were going in his chest cavity anyways, he wouldn't see them! Damn it all, why must this process be so ridiculous? I'm starting to wonder if Liam is even worth it… if he _ever _was. That guy from Bass'ken Lake pops into my mind and I feel my fists curl. Suddenly I feel like punching something.

"You must hurry! My robological clock is ticking!" Bludeau pleads, bringing my mind to an abrupt halt. When I look back to the robot, so small and innocent… just desperate to feel what it's like to have your heart burst and let those little metaphorical butterflies free. If anything, I might as well do this for him.  
"Don't worry, Bludeau, I'll be back long before your gears stop ticking." A small smile flickers across my lips as I run out of The Faktori.

* * *

A/N: Woot, the protagonist finally has a name! And what's this? She's questioning her feelings for Liam!? Thank god.


	5. Why? Can't be the abs

Chapter Five

Butterflies... I had to get three butterflies. Of course the perfect place for butterfly hunting would have to be the neighborhoods just outside of Barton. It wasn't until I reached one of the many fields outside of Barton when I realized just how beautiful the weather was today. Upon realizing this, my once hurried steps slowed and I began to wonder how I could have missed this fact earlier. Was I really so blinded by my quest I didn't even stop to realize how great of a day it was? Sighing dejectedly, I continued on my way.

Eventually I stopped walking and sat under the shade of a tree, feeling the need to just sit back for a bit and look up at the clouds. I was in one of the less populated areas of Gaia and this meant there would be less noise, less disruption to the thoughts I found myself being drawn towards. It had certainly been a long day and one that had been full of surprises. Something told me that the surprises had yet to end and I wasn't sure how to feel about that. This morning I had a clear objective: win Liam over. Now I didn't even know if he was worth the trouble. Suddenly, the tree I was sitting up against began to shake and five gold coins popped out. "Looks like I hit the jackpot!" An excited voice came from behind me. Glaring up in the direction of the voice, I saw some noobish looking fellow who pocketed the coins before walking off.  
"Watch what tree you're shaking, you jerk!" I screamed after him, shaking my fist as I did so. How did those guys manage to pop up out of nowhere and scare me like that? An even better question… how did that gold get up in that tree?

Now back to important matters: why was I here? In other contexts, this inquiry might be considered philosophic… but right now it just left me feeling vaguely pissed off. It didn't take long for me to come to terms that I was indeed here pondering my current situation because of my feelings for a certain store manager. At one point these feelings may have seemed to be romantic ones, but now I'm starting to doubt that. Why did I like Liam in the first place? Well, I guess it all started back when I heard some friends talk about how hot the owner of the Crate & Apparel was. I had never been in that area of the map, so I figured I'd just check it (and him) out. Maybe it was because of the buildup he had from my friends that I really found myself attracted to him. Maybe it was because he could be so damned distracting with that smile of his and then there were the abs…

Moving on… I guess a combination of these things led to me becoming one of the very things that I swore I hated: a fangirl. This only led the feelings of self pitying to evolve faster than a Hermes's Moon into a self loathing. I can't believe I let myself be swayed into becoming a fangirl just because of a good set of abs. Damn those abs. I mean, really… did Liam have any real redeemable value other than that of the aesthetic variety? He by no means was intelligent. He couldn't possibly be if he was even considering taking the advice of Edmund and Logan. Just what was he planning on doing with this anyway? Was he going to put on a monocle while chewing on a fish? That's just absurd. He's absurd. And damnit, _I'm_ absurd. Absurd for even thinking that I could prove my love to a moron who was too busy chasing after three other girls at one time... THREE GIRLS! I should have taken that as a hint!

I scream in frustration and hit the ground with my fist. When I hear laughter come from behind me I know that it could be from only one person… "What are you doing, stalking me?" Glaring up at the boy from the docks, I saw that he was leaning up against the tree looking down at me.  
"Not exactly, I just have a rather strange ability to detect angst and you, my dear, are radiating it." That strange urge I felt back at the Faktori came back full force, but I opted for crossing my arms over my chest and letting out a small "hmph". Much to my chagrin, this only made the boy laugh harder.  
"Do you have anything of value to say, or are you just going to stand there and laugh like a fool?"  
"I'm guessing that advice Logan gave you didn't work?"  
"What are you—that advice wasn't for me! It was for a friend! I think I'm perfectly capable of getting someone's attention without advice like _that_." _If you're such a master attraction, then why didn't you just give Liam the advice he needed? _A little voice in the back of my head said in a rather smart-ass manner. The boy nods slightly before taking a seat next to me, leaning against the tree as I am. After casting him a wary side-glance, I shuffle in the opposite direction so that I'm further away from him. A few minutes of silence pass and I feel myself becoming agitated by the lack of movement. Standing abruptly, I sway slightly at the slight blood rush, but nonetheless I step forward confidently.  
"Where are you going now, with renewed confidence?" I hear the boy ask from the other side of the tree.  
"I'm going to hunt some butterflies."

"Hey! I've got one!" I ran over to where the boy, whose name I learned was Ethan, who was currently kneeling by a rock with cupped hands. I don't even know why I let him come along in the first place, but he had proved to be a great help since he was also a pro at catching butterflies.  
"Let it go," I sigh once I see the color of the specimen's wings, "we've already caught a blue one." Shrugging, Ethan let the butterfly go and we continued on our way.  
"So why do you need the butterflies again?" Ethan asks as he watches the recently freed butterfly flutter away.  
"My…friend wanted me to get advice about love from Bludeau. And the robot wouldn't tell me anything until he felt the sensation of love by stuffing three butterflies—a red, a yellow, and a blue one—in his chest cavity."  
"That's strange…"  
"Tell me about it."  
"No, I mean… why would it matter what color the butterfly was? He wouldn't be able to see them once they were in his chest." Suddenly I felt a strange respect for Ethan that I had never thought possible.


	6. Love Words

Author's Note: Getting caught up in life and forgetting about stories is awesome, no? In all seriousness: shit went down, life got crazy, story was forgotten, found document with chapters, went "Oh my god! Madison and Ethan have been searching for butterflies for two years!" and then decided to put them out of their misery. So, sorry about that folks, but enough of my nonsensical drivel… on with the quest FOR LOVE! ;D

* * *

**Chapter Six – Love Words**

After what seemed like an eternity later, Ethan and I stat by one of the many fountains that could be found around the neighborhoods, a jar containing three butterflies of different colors sitting between the two of us. We had fallen into a silence tinged with an awful streak of awkwardness that I honestly could not understand. While the two of us had been hunting down those blasted bugs, we had talked and laughed without any problem, but now that the task was done… something had changed.

"So…" Ethan began, not really looking at me as he spoke. Expecting him to continue with what he was saying, I continued to watch a group of newer residents to Barton as they walked around in circles and sat up and down for no apparent reason. When Ethan didn't continue, I just rolled my eyes and looked over at him.

"What?" I asked with slight annoyance. I was never one who enjoyed it when people just said something to fill the silence, especially when it was something as pointless as 'so'. Besides, Ethan didn't seem like the type of guy to have nothing to say. In fact, he had been the one to do most of the talking the entire time they walked aimlessly about the towns which was annoying at first, but became slightly amusing as time wore on. Because while I would have never admitted it out loud, Ethan was kind of growing on me… like mold, but still it counted for something.

"Aren't you going to go get Bludeau his butterflies?" I couldn't help but look over at him with a confused expression. That's what he wanted to say? I thought it was obvious that I had to go back to the Factori to give the little guy his chance at feeling the fluttering emotion of love within his robotic chest cavity… the one that I at least assume he cleared of bush babies because I'm not sure if butterflies and bush babies mix. Do bush babies even eat butterflies? I need to make a mental not about going online to research what bush babies eat because now it's got me thinking. I'm pretty sure that bush babies don't eat butterflies… or any other type of insect for that matter. I'm pretty sure they eat leaves or something like that. But still, with all those bush babies, would Bludeau even have enough room in his chest-cavity for all of them? I mean, butterflies are pretty small, but I'm sure they need room to flutter and whatever else butterflies do. Same goes for bush babies, I guess. Except… they don't flutter. Do they?

. . .

Wait. What was I talking about again?

Oh right. Ethan's ridiculousness. How could I ever forget about that? I guess in the end, my big question is why Ethan would ask the obvious. I mean, of course we're going to…

Oh.

He asked if _I _was going to go give the robot the butterflies that might or might not be able to cohabitate with bush babies if said bush babies still take up residency in Bludeau's chest. He didn't say anything about himself coming along. I had just assumed that… why had I even done that? Ethan's an annoyance and apparently a stalker because he's been popping around at the most random times today. But… I guess he isn't too bad. I mean, he did help me with my quest to impress Liam. Liam! Wow. I hadn't thought of Liam all afternoon it seems, which is something very odd in itself because before today there was hardly a minute where I _didn't _think of him. At least… not since I met…

"Right!" I say to Ethan as I push myself up. Grabbing the jar, I turn to face Ethan. "I guess I got caught up in how frustrating that stupid task was and completely forgot! Heh." I shift my weight awkwardly, pointedly staring anywhere other than directly at Ethan. "Well, I guess I uh… have to go. You know, robological count down and everything…" With that, I turn and run away towards Aekea, not even bothering to say goodbye.

What the hell was _that_?

**- - - - -**

When I find myself standing once more in the freezer-like environment of the Faktori, I instantly head back to the room where I left Bludeau, only to find him playing checkers with himself. "Hey there, Bludeau, did someone order some butterflies?" I say with a smile, only to jump back when he whirls around with an almost embarrassed expression on his face as if he had just been caught doing something very, very wrong. Before the robot can stutter any words out, I take out the jar with the butterflies. An electronic squeak of joy escapes the little robot and he extends his arm to take the jar from my hand and turns his back to me. I hear the sound of a hatch opening, the pop of the jar lid opening followed by the slam of a hatch. Bludeau once more squeaks with joy before zooming over to a nearby work table and furiously scribbling some words down on a piece of paper. When he returns, he gives me the page.

"Hheere, I made poem for lady. Tell friend to use poem to lady:" As if on cue, the lights in the room darken and Bludeau steps into a spot light. I look over to the entrance of the work room to find another robot at the light switch. When I return my attention to Bludeau, I hear a robotic cough before he starts.

"Oh lady,  
So fine you lady.  
O am enjoy in mine heart,  
Taste of my lady lick mine brain.  
Lady give thee to me,  
Oh lady must be mine  
FOREVER I WANT LADY  
Give love now me."

The robot at the light switch plays an applause track as he turns back on the lights and exits the room quickly, leaving me to wonder what the hell just happened there. Looking down at the paper in my hand, I see that this… poem that was just preformed for me written on the page. "Ah yes, this poetry give love in ANY lady." Bludeau tells me, positively glowing with pride, "Give love words at friend?"

All I find myself able to do is nod dumbly before exiting the Faktori. Well, I guess I better get this poem to Liam.


	7. Sophistication, Ruggedness, Romance

Author's Note: For people who might have joined Gaia after the GRS took away his shop, Liam's old store was called Crate and Apparel. Just wanted to make sure everyone was on the same page here, haha.

**Chapter Seven – Sophistication, Ruggedness, Romance**

Thankful that I didn't have to walk half way across Gaia to deliver Bludeau's poem to Liam, I walk over to the Crate and Apparel and push open the door. Luckily I don't have to fight my way through bustling crowds this time, but this time instead of pushing my way to the front of the line like I did last time, I wait patiently behind a few Gaians who are making their purchases. When I see one of the female customers bat her eyelashes at Liam and giggle at whatever it was he said (my bet is "Yo."), I find myself rolling my eyes as opposed to my old knee-jerk reaction of wanting to claw the skank's eyes out. That thought in itself made me take a slight pause as I watched the girl practically skip out of the door. Turning back to face the register, I'm surprised to find Liam right behind me, looking overjoyed that I'm there. I stare at him for a moment, trying to see if I feel even just the tiniest flutter or pitter patter of a heart palpitation but I feel nothing. Absolutely nothing. And this _scares _me.

"So have you talked with Bludeau yet? That guy is all about love." I nod slightly, realizing that he's right. Bludeau seemed to think of nothing but feeling the warm-fuzzy sensation that wasn't related to an electrical shock. However, despite his desperate need to feel such a sensation, I can't say that the robot has a firm grasp on the practical application of love… if that poem is anything to go by. Regardless, I take out the folded sheet of paper and hand it to Liam.

"He gave me this."

As Liam reads and re reads the poem, I watch him intently. Partially to see his reaction to this rather interesting string of words that was apparently supposed to be an epically romantic poem, partially to dig around somewhere in myself to pull out some sort of reaction… anything even remotely similar to what I had felt just this morning. "Woah," Liam says as if he has discovered the meaning of life, "This poem is _great_! It's the most beautiful thing that I have ever heard!" He looks up at me with a big smile and I return his look with an unsure smile of my own. "Oh man, between the sophistication and the ruggedness and this amazing poem, the girls are definitely going to flip out about what an amazing guy I am."_Or they just might flip out…_ I think to myself. "Okay, I think I've got all of the advice that I need." Liam excitedly tells me to wait for a moment before he heads into the back of his shop to do lord knows what and I lean against the counter, trying to figure my brain out. I mean… I had just looked directly at Liam's pectorals, biceps, and other such god-like muscles that one could see with his tank top that perfectly displayed his guns and I didn't feel a _thing. _This was just getting to be too weird for me. I mean, just this morning I had been drooling over him, willing to do anything to just get him to _look _in my general direction. And now… well, now I was wondering if his mother accidentally hit his head with a wrench when he was a child.

Only a few minutes passed before Liam was back, now holding three envelopes addressed to the three girls that he was trying to woo. "Hey, could you do me one last favor?" He said as he handed the envelopes. I need you to deliver these letters to Sasha, Vanessa and Moria." Part of me desperately wanted to know what these said letters contained while the other part of me realized that the phrase 'ignorance is bliss' might have really applied to this given situation. "I wish I could see their faces when they look at these letters and realize that I'm, like, pretty much the deepest and most romantic dude of all time throughout history. Start with Sasha; I'm pretty sure we had a moment once!"

- - - - -

Three completed delivery errands later and I could honestly say that I was completely shell shocked. I had delivered the letters to each of Liam's prospects and each of them had reacted quite… passionately, to say the least.

"_Ewwwwww! That __**freak**__!" _

"_Go tell Liam I'll see him real soon, and when I do, I'll be wearing my __**ass-kicking **__cleats.__"_

The most mind-crushing one must have been the salon owner, Vanessa's reaction. She had actually said that the contents of the letter were _kinky_… a little tidbit of information that really flared my curiosity as to what exactly Liam had put in his letter. However, Liam's success was short-lived when Vanessa's face contorted into a pure expression of rage.

"_Who the hell is "__**Vasessena**__?" That little weasel spelled my name wrong! Go tell your little buddy Liam that if he ever gets near me again, I'll tie him a knot he won't soon forget—and not in the good way, either._"

And so, I then found myself standing in front of the Crate and Barrel, taking a deep breath to prepare myself for what was about to happen, I turn the knob on the door and enter the shop. Surprised to find it empty, I was about to call out for Liam when he came out of the back room carrying a box of merchandise. When he saw me, he dropped the package and rushed over to where I was standing, smiling like an excited little child or a guy who just scored. "Just the lady I was hoping to see!" Looking up at him, I was wondering if he would have that same reaction if he knew the news I was about to tell him. "I see that you delivered all of my letters. Come on, tell me everything! I want to know in detail what happened, word for word!"

I cringed, knowing that this was not going to go over well. "Um… well you see." I started to explain about how all girls had been disgusted by the letter… well, with the exception of Vanessa, who quickly became disgusted when she saw that he had misspelled her name. Throughout my retelling of the events, Liam's face fell more and more to the point where I started to feel slightly sorry for the guy. However, these feelings were crushed when I realized that I had done all of this work for absolutely nothing and… well, I guess it wasn't all for nothing. I did all of this because I had wanted his attention, right? Well this would be my perfect chance to ask him out myself, tell him that I always liked him. But then again, I'm not sure that's true anymore. In fact, I'm pretty damn sure it's not.

"What?" Liam said in breathless disbelief when I finished my story of how all girls had quite violently rejected his offer of romance. "They didn't like the letter? That's insane! Those chicks are crazy! I just can't win… I guess I'll have to live the rest of my life as a hermit or something." Looking at him with slight disbelief, I couldn't believe his melodramatic reaction. Sure, he got rejected by three girls, but there were plenty of other Gaians out there who would give anything just to be able to touch his pectorals. And I'm starting to realize I'm no longer one of those.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I ask, unsure of Liam's mental and emotional stability at the moment.

"Nah, don't worry," He tells me with a small smile, "I'll get this thing figured out someone. Maybe I'll ask you for advice again sometime." I'm about to tell him that technically he didn't ask me, but refrain from making a comment at this time. Besides, something tells me that al he needs is the right girl, someone who can show him that he doesn't need to be a womanizer to get her complete attention, although the abs do help. A girl that isn't Sasha, Moria, Vanessa, or… me. "Anyway, thanks for trying to help, at least. What am I going to do with all of these photos of me?" _Photos?_"I had a ton of them printed! You might as well keep one of these stupid pictures, since nobody else seems to want them."

Handing me an envelope full of pictures, Liam smiles at me and I can't help but smile back, giving the shop owner a pat on the back. "Well, Liam, I wouldn't worry too much about this minor bump on the road. I'm sure one of those girls will come around." Probably not in a million years, but he could still dream. Giving him one last wave, I exit the shop and look around me before looking down at the package of photos. What the hell do I do now?

- - - - -

After a short aimless walk, I found myself sitting on one of the docks at Bass'ken Lake, letting my feet dangle over the edge. Off to my left, the blank-faced Gaian continues his task of fishing, apparently feeling no fatigue despite the amount of time he's spent casting his reel. Reaching to the envelope next to me, I look down at it and wonder if I'll open it or just throw it away. You know… as a form of closure or something. Because while I feel like I've accomplished absolutely nothing this entire day, I am no certain that I am no longer in love or lust or whatever that was with Liam. He's just a womanizing shop owner who is hopelessly in love with the entirety of the female population.

I can't help but wonder what brought about this change. Was it realizing that I was helping him woo three girls at once? Or was it the fact that he had me running all around Gaia for something that ultimately failed? Or maybe it was…

"Hey."

I jump slightly, looking up to see Ethan standing above me and suddenly I feel something flutter in my chest that strangely feels like…

_Oh. _

"H-hi." I say hesitantly, not sure of how I feel about this new feeling that is quickly spreading through my chest. Ethan sits down next to me and smiles, an expression that I'm finding I quite enjoy.

"What's that you've got there? You're next mission?" He motions to the envelope in my hands and I look down, realizing I had completely forgotten that I had it.

"Um, it's a… thank you present." I say, not really quite sure what to call it.

"From your friend?"

"Yeah…" We sit there for a moment, with Ethan just smiling at me while I desperately wonder if he can see the slight blush that I feel coming on.

"Are you going to open it?"

Was I? Looking down at the envelope, I rip open the seal and pull out one of the photos and when my eyes land upon the picture, I feel everything around me completely come to a stop. It was a picture of Liam, wearing a monocle while chomping down on a fish head… all while trying to give his most sexy 'come hither' look. Part of me felt like throwing up while the other half felt like laughing _until _I threw up. Turing the picture over, I saw the poem that Bludeau had written scrawled across the back of the photo in what I assumed was Liam's messy hand writing.

"What the hell _is _that?" I hear Ethan say, his tone of voice giving away the fact that his reaction was very similar to my own.

"I have absolutely _no _clue," I attempt to say through my fit of giggles as I reach back into the envelope only to pull out several more copies of this hilarious abomination. "And I have no clue what I'm going to do with all of these!"

After a few moments of consideration, Ethan took the envelope from me and removed all of the pictures. And before I could ask what he was planning, he threw the stack of photographs out into the lake and turned back to me with a smile.

"Finding those would be _so _much better than snagging a tire."

* * *

Author's End Note:

Soo... there you have it! Also, fun fact: My next story I plan on writing will be based off of zOMG, a story that has been turning about in my head ever since I started playing through it. And for those of you who have fallen in love with Ethan and Madison, you'll be happy to know that they make a return as major supporting characters in the cast of this story. :D


End file.
